


Cream Soda

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a bit of bedroom experimenting, Clear tries a hand in calling his lover 'master', and Ren's old Allmate collar gets used again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Soda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalJellyfish/gifts).



> This is the full-fledged extension of the snippet I put on fuwa-fuwa-clear's [hella rad Renkuri headcanon](http://fuwa-fuwa-clear.tumblr.com/post/96020246995/ren-and-clear-being-super-polite-during-courting) uwu I just. Couldn't resist. Also because I've written for every angle of Clearenao except Renkuri and that had to be fixed.
> 
> Cream soda has nothing to do with this fic, it's just a [playful little sexy song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ux_WWTXhxM) by BUCK-TICK.

It was surprisingly Ren who had brought up doing something different. Both he and Clear were no stranger to experimenting, and were actually quite prone to trying something new during their intimate activities. So even though it was Ren who brought it up, the idea itself was all Clear’s. For the past few days, they’d talked about it. Despite Clear’s usual eagerness, Ren wanted to as usual make sure that no detail was left without discussion. All their bases had to be covered while, well, all bases were being covered. Ren read up on the subject while Clear was out at work, and at first it made him feel a little embarrassed; not for the content so much as him picturing the two of them in the situation that Clear had chosen.

As it happened, reality was a lot more enticing than any thread of his imagination.

Ren withdrew his hands from behind Clear’s neck, inspecting him carefully. “It doesn’t hurt you, does it?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

"It’s not too tight then?"

"No, Master."

Ren felt his already flushed cheeks seem to sting with heat at the sight of Clear’s lips quirking up sweetly as he said the title. Never before did Ren think he’d be a “master” of anything or anyone, yet here Clear was, offering himself up to belong wholly to Ren and Ren only. The proof of it was now something physically adorning Clear’s body, and Ren stared almost in admiration at that mark of pure possession.

As if reading his thoughts, Clear giggled a little as he tilted his head just so to display the collar around his neck (the only thing he was wearing), his fingertips brushing against the spikes. It was the same one Ren had worn in his Allmate body, albeit readjusted so that it would fit Clear, the little vial sitting right on his collarbone. The dark color and threatening metal contrasted beautifully with Clear’s sweet demeanor and his pale skin, now growing pink with arousal.

Pressing his fangs over his bottom lip, Ren felt his own desire pulsate under his skin at the erotic sight of Clear kneeling before him, leash dangling down to his thighs. That was actually Ren’s idea. During a walk home, his eyes caught the pet shop right beside him. When Clear asked what was wrong, Ren pointed and couldn’t stop his voice from completing his thoughts with, “I read that leashes are also commonly used in certain sexual plays. Since you’re already wearing the collar, would you be against a leash?”

If Clear’s unabashed, excited look then and now was any indication, the idea very much appealed to him. He certainly held no protests as Ren ran a hand fondly through his thick white hair, relishing Clear’s tiny shiver.

As for their play, Ren decided to take it slow with his role. “Would it please you to please me?”

"Yes, Master. Of course." Clear’s response was automatic, already well into his role. Ren wondered if it should be chalked up to Clear having used the title before, but decided to forget about it. Clear leaned in and pressed his cheek against Ren’s knee, his voice and warm breath too close to Ren’s growing bulge. "I’ll do whatever Master would wish of me. Lay down, spread open, caress _anything_ …”

Ren’s breath hitched. It wasn’t as if this was the first time Clear was so obviously stating sexual wants, but it was different now. This wasn’t simply want, it was whatever _Ren_ wanted. If he wanted, he could tell Clear to rut himself into a pillow to climax without using his hands - and Clear would do it. He could tell Clear not to come until he said so - and Clear wouldn’t question him. Right now, Clear would place all of his master’s pleasure before he even asked for something.

But Ren wasn’t that gone yet. He wanted to treat Clear as sweetly as possible, like giving a pet love and treats and praise.

Firstly however… Ren lowered his eyes, leaning down to wrap the end of the leash around his hand. He used it to pull Clear closer, watching his eyes grow half-lidded as their lips met in a heated kiss. He tasted Clear deeply, drinking in his little gasps and groans. His hands were creeping up Ren’s thighs, cupping his bulge and toying open his fastenings.

Unable to fight the direction this was going, Ren pulled back and started petting through Clear’s hair again. "Then," Ren said with a smile as Clear started to undo his jeans, "if you would indulge me, Clear?"

A tender kiss was pressed to the tip of his hard cock. “ _Yes, Master_ ~” Clear plump pink lips were smiling up at him, but the next second they parted to swallow down Ren’s erection.

Ren sighed in pleasure, punctuated with a low, surprised groan when Clear took him in in one slide. Without a gag reflex, he could always easily swallow Ren whole as he was doing now, his throat wet and clenching around Ren’s girth. He slid up and down, lips becoming swollen and coated with saliva and precum the more he picked up his pace. A cute pink tongue licked up the length, nudging at the dripping slit at the tip.

Ren twitched, trying for find some of the control and dominance he was supposed to be exuding, but that was proving impossible when Clear was pulling all the stops on him.

“Clear… Clear, hha…”

“Master,” breathed Clear, looking up at Ren with hazy eyes, “you’re so hard. Am I doing a good job for you?”

“ _Yes_.” Ren bucked his hips, his tip bumping into Clear’s cheek. “Don’t stop.”

Clear smiled again, so pleased that Ren noticed only belatedly he left off his usual ‘please’, and went right back to work. He picked up his pace of stuffing his mouth full, moaning, then pulling back with a thick ribbon of saliva before diving right back in.

Ren’s grip on the leash was tightening, and it took him a second to realize that Clear was able to pull back less and less because Ren was pulling him forward again, shoving himself inside that slick heat again and again. Wet slurps and high-pitched keens caught in Clear’s throat as Ren parted his walls wide, his cheeks flushed and eyes growing glassy. He looked so beautiful, he was _perfect_ , he was...

“Good,” Ren gasped, and the words were tumbling out in a pleasured haze. “You’re doing good, Clear. You’re such a good boy...”

An especially loud moan reverberated in Clear’s throat at Ren’s words. He wriggled his hips a bit, thighs spreading. Ren loosened his grip on the leash just enough for Clear to be able to pull back, drool dripping down his chin. Tilting his head up, Ren leaned down to lick it up.

Clear shivered. “Master…”

Ren kissed him once, parting with a wet smack before reaching for a band of leather laying on the bed. Clear’s eyes lit up again at seeing it, and with a reflex that made one think he was trained for this, he put his hands behind his back, crossing his wrists. The gesture was arousing, if only that Clear was displaying his eagerness again, his want to fulfill Ren’s every whim, even when he hadn’t spoken a word yet.

“You really are very good. You’re amazing,” Ren praised as he reached behind Clear and started tying his wrists together. That was also something he’d been practicing, making sure he wouldn’t tie too tight to hurt Clear, even if he didn’t technically have any circulation - Ren wanted to be careful.

Clear’s cheeks went from pink to red, and Ren even caught his cock twitching up - so he really liked words like that. Ren made a note of that as he finished up the tie and watched Clear test out his new restraint. He looked perfect, like a present, all flushed cheeks and eyes and hard nipples and collar around his neck. Ren licked his lips a little at the sight, and yes, there was that need to want to taste every inch of Clear’s skin, worship every bit of his precious pet and lover.

“ _Master_ ,” Clear said again, wriggling his hips, cock literally hard for attention.

“Stand up for me.” Ren said it gently, even when he knew the look in his eyes must be anything but decent. He watched Clear rise up, pale body free for Ren’s use, and so willing to do whatever order fell from his lips.

Sliding back on the bed, Ren shed off his clothes and laid back. He beckoned Clear to come over, who awkwardly kneeled onto the bed, trying to find balance. Ren helped him along, trying not to stare at the sway of the leash or the bob of Clear’s cock. He couldn’t resist any longer though as Clear was finally on his lap, and he claimed his sticky lips once more in a kiss.

As they sucked on their tongues and pressed their mouths deeply together, Ren started to move his hands, one going for the leash again, and the other reaching down to feel over Clear’s entrance. He was still slick and loose from their earlier preparation, which meant Ren could go inside. But some part of him wanted to tease Clear a little more - he was so cute when his body was indulged in. His finger slipped inside, stroking the walls still dripping with lubricant.

The response was automatic - Clear jolted, the rhythm of their kiss interrupted when he gasped, ending in a surprised moan when Ren nudged in another finger and started a slow pace of thrusting.

“M-Master, that’s…!”

“Do you feel it here, Clear?”

“Y-yes, Master… Haa, hahh, M-Master feels so wonderful~!”

“But you would like something else?” Ren prompted. He gave the leash a little tug, pressing Clear’s lips to his again before he could answer. Maybe a bit cruelly, he also thrust his fingers in deeper and harder, his cock throbbing in excitement when Clear clamped around him.

Clear shuddered violently, squirming on top of Ren’s lap. “Mmph! Hhnn, h-haa, ahh, I… I w-want to please Master, so…”

“I want to be nice to you though, Clear,” Ren said, carefully tracing his tongue over where a pulse would normally be. “Because you’re such a good, perfect boy. You’re beautiful in every way, Clear.”

“R-Ren-sa-- Master?” Clear’s eyes widened, his jaw going slack with a string of gasps as Ren continued to explore his insides.

“So perfect and beautiful,” Ren repeated, drawing Clear close with the leash again, nuzzling into his shoulder, Clear’s moans falling right into his ear. “That’s why, I should apologize for being mean earlier. I’ll treat you better.”

Looking down, he saw Clear’s tip was profusely leaking, making his cock look so appetizing. Ren took his fingers out with some reluctance, but went straight to stroking Clear.

Clear whimpered. “M-Master’s so good to me though…”

“I neglected you earlier - right in the middle of ‘feeding time’ too.” He gave Clear’s cock a little squeeze, right at the base and sliding up. “But I’ll tend to that right now.” He grabbed Clear’s hips bringing him further forward as Ren laid back on the bed.

Clear leaned forward, strung along by the hold Ren still had on the leash as his ass rubbed against the flushed cock below him. He undulated his hips onto it, making it slick again with his dripping entrance. That unabashed desire was cascading down Clear’s body again - Ren could see it with every sway and rock, his biceps flexing just the slightest bit when forgetting about the leather that bound him.

“Stay still a moment.” Ren squeezed Clear’s hip, waiting until Clear stopped moving - albeit reluctantly and with a wanting whine. Ren traced behind his lover’s body, kneading the pliant flesh of his ass before dipping between his cheeks to his slick crack. His hole twitched at Ren’s fingertips again, then once more when Ren positioned his cock.

Clear bit down on his bottom lip. “M-Master…” His thighs tensed, wanting to sink down on the heated flesh below him, but he didn’t dare move a muscle.

“Go ahead.” Ren moved his hips up as Clear finally started to slide down on him, so hot and accommodating, and both of them sighed in gratification.

The more Clear took in, the more he had to wriggle his hips, trying to shove all of Ren inside of him. Tiny moans left his sweet, parted lips, his eyes filling with tears of pleasure. They came in shallow puffs, faster almost like he was going to reach orgasm right there.

It was much too soon for that though. Ren was surprised how worked up Clear had gotten, and as if to remind him of their play, he pulled back his hips a bit before pushing back in another slow inch. “You shouldn’t swallow so much too fast,” he said tenderly, reining Clear close again, hunching him down. “You’ll get a stomach ache that way.”

“It’s so much, Master!” Clear said. “P-please, it’s so good, may I have more?”  

Ahh, there it was again, Clear pushing the boundaries of Ren’s restraint again. Ren’s permission had never been sought out before - and so desperately at that, like Clear would start his cute little whines if he wasn’t indulged. But well, Ren _had_ said he was good, didn’t he? It wasn’t as if he could resist for long when Clear’s flushed, wet ring of muscle was sucking on and stretching around him just as his willing mouth had been earlier. No words were needed when Clear’s body was doing all the begging for him, and Ren wanted it too. He growled low in his throat, snapping forward so that his cock could plunge near fully inside Clear’s heat.

“H-haa~! Aah, Master!” Clear clenched around him, lips trembling and body shaking above Ren. He couldn’t seem to stop himself from bouncing in place, so wanting that delicious friction that took them over the edge.

“Clear…” Ren started up a tempo of shoving himself in and out, needing to snap his hips harshly up again so that he could fit inside again. Even prepared, Ren knew it was a strain on Clear’s body to accept his size all at once, but that was something Clear never had complaints about. During a previous play, Clear had said he liked it when he could feel Ren all at once, claiming his body, becoming one with him…

“Do you wish to become one with me?” He continued to gyrate in and out slowly, stringing Clear along by his leash. "As I do with you?"

Clear gazed down at him with tear-glazed eyes. Under the submission and lust - was pure adoration that melted Ren’s heart. He offered Ren a shaky smile, saliva running down the corner of his lip. “Y-yes! More than anything… Master.”

Later on, Ren might’ve been able to speculate in a more sober moment what exactly made his last thread snap. It might’ve been that expression Clear had, so full of many desires. It might’ve been that those desires mirrored Ren’s and reassured him he wasn’t alone in this want that set him on fire. It might’ve even been the title and all the weight it carried, of there being no question Clear would always please and satisfy his dear _master_.

Yes, later Ren could speculate. But right now, he gave Clear’s leash such a hard tug he would’ve fallen on top of him if it weren’t for his cock continuously pounding into Clear with explosive fervor. Each thrust into Clear hollowed out his insides so wonderfully, contouring itself just for Ren, wrapping around him so wonderfully and sucking him in so wetly when he pulled back.

Clear was crying out loudly, his cum dribbling out onto Ren’s stomach, his blush spreading to his ears and chest, glowing dark pink. He tried to keep up with Ren’s pace in a hurry, bouncing feebly in response to the powerful thrusts.

“A-aah! Ah, haa, _haaaa_ ~! Oh, Master! Master, Master~!” Clear took him in whorishly well, like he really was starved after all and was being served his favorite food.

Ren watched him writhe, his beautiful plump cock weeping and practically jumping with each movement inside Clear. Judging from the squelches echoing alongside Clear’s moans, and the tight feeling of Ren’s balls, he was leaking just as much. Losing himself to the lovely intoxication, he claimed Clear again and again.

“Haa… Mmn, aah… Clear…!” It registered to him he gave Clear some more length, allowing him to arch back, his head thrown back in needy gasps and calls for his master that was filling him up so completely.

Tears were freely falling from Clear’s eyes when he finally looked back at him. “M-Master, Master, I’m--! Master, I’m going to come! P-please, please, may I come~?”

Ren lowered his gaze to Clear’s cock, how red and lewd it looked, and then wrapped his hand around its girth, squeezing from base to tip. He was close too, so close, that Ren felt himself purposefully holding back, staying on that knife’s edge just to tease himself.

“Clear… Nngh, mmn… C-come for me.” The last word had barely let his lips when he blew his load inside Clear’s hot confines, riding out his orgasm with more, drawn out thrusts as he kneaded the sensitive tip of Clear’s cock.

Clear _screamed_ , his whole body tensing at once as his mouth hung open, long spurts of cum splattering out and onto Ren’s body. The last, powerful waves of pleasure crashed over their bodies, milking them out for every drop of cum and every breath of air from their lungs. Ren heard his blood rush in his ears when they finally let out loud sighs, falling back together on the bed.

The thick puddles of Clear’s cum covered both of them from stomach to chest. It was so much, but Ren didn’t mind the mess. Being covered more in Clear and his pleasure was something Ren couldn’t dislike. When he pulled out of Clear, there likewise seemed to be quite a lot of what Ren ‘fed’ him, judging by how quickly he tried to squeeze his cheeks together.

“U-uwah…” He felt behind him, that hazy veil still over his eyes. “Master… R-Ren-san… it keeps coming out…”

"I'm sorry. Please let me clean it for you in the bath." Ren cuddled Clear close, nuzzling into his hair. He heard Clear hum in satisfaction. Ren reached down and untied his wrists, leaving the leather strap there to bring Clear's hands to him, kissing all over his wrists. "Does it hurt?"

Clear shook his head, smiling a little mischievously. "No, Master." 

Ren lowered his eyes in embarrassment now that he was listening to Clear address him like that in a more sober setting. But just like before, Clear just giggled, and then he leaned up to kiss Ren. 

"That felt so good, Ren-san. Did it for you too?"

Trying not to imagine the sight Clear's hole must look right now, Ren only offered a small, bashful smile. "Yes, it did."

Delighted, Clear tossed his arm over Ren's chest. "Thank you for treating me well~"

Ren's smile got wider, basking in Clear's warmth and love. "The pleasure is mine." And it would be - again and again. For Clear, gladly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww yiss another PWP, this fandom is ruining me. 
> 
> So I got - I got carried away. I'm sorry asdfghjkl; on the other hand, I discovered I'm waaaaay more into petplay than I originally thought, holy shit. Welp. There we go then, haha. 
> 
> Renkuris are perfect, everyone should love them more like. Go forth and spread the word of this pairing.


End file.
